


muffinmeetup??

by justanaverageloser



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, badboyhalo and skeppy meetup, friends being friends, meetup, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanaverageloser/pseuds/justanaverageloser
Summary: skeppy and bad meetup. thats it. platonic btw, i dont ship ppl LMFAO. lowercase intended. also i know theres spelling/grammar errors this was literally just a small thing i wanted to write bc i was bored so
Relationships: Platonic Skephalo, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	muffinmeetup??

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bc of one of me friends on twitter.

the timeline of twitter. absolute chaos. fans from all over the minecraft youtuber community were rapidly tweeting about two youtubers, quite known in the community, badboyhalo and skeppy meeting up. all there was that acted ad proof was a selfie. a selfie of the two standing next to each other. #MUFFINMEETUP and #SKEPPYANDBADMEETUP trending on twitter at the same time. 

the hashtags full of fans crying and screaming over the two friends finally seeing each other in real life. height debates, things about streams, basically everything you could think of youd be able to find under these hashtags. 

as twitter was still not even close to being calm, a notification was sent out to anyone with twitch notifications on.

skeppylive is live. 

viewers flooding in within a second. there was just a black screen to be seen. faint shuffling around was heard if you listened hard enough. then, out of absolutely nowhere, an ear piercing laugh erupted. a softer laugh following as a loud crash was heard. 

“SKEPPY! YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL OFF OF IT BEFORE WE EVEN START-“ bads voice. skeppys laughter continued, the twitch chat full of “?????” and “LMFAOOOOO”. 

the black screen was replaced by bad and skeppy. the two were standing on a bed? the chat flooding with “SKEPHALO IS REAL” and “OGMGGNFJDHDH”. 

“alright guys. this is it; the meetup.” skeppy said, the serious tone lacing his words making him stifle a laugh as bad stood there doing the same thing. 

skeppy reached his arms out, bad almost falling over by the shock of the random movement. “this is what you guys wanted! also- turns out we are actually the same height..but bad is still shorter-“ bad gasped and looked over at skeppy. “that is not true guys! skeppy is wearing extra tall socks so it makes him the same height!” skeppy laughed, scoffing sarcastically and shaking his head. “nO! BADS LYI!MNG!! BADS A LIAR!!!!!” skeppy shouted, losing his balance again and falling off the bed, a familiar crash was heard and more laughter. bad laughed and shouted a “YOU MUFFINHEAD!” before jumping off the bed, causing a small thump to be heard.

today was a good day, for skeppy and bad, and for their fans. they got what they wanted.

“SKEPHALO IS NOT REAL!!!!”


End file.
